Draw Me A Bath
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Mina comes home from a long day to find that Izuku has drawn her a bubble bath. [Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Aged Up Characters, Established Relationship]


"Ugghh!" Mina groaned dramatically as she entered her apartment. She took off her shoes, taking no more than a few steps inside before allowing herself to drop to the floor. "I'm so tired I'm gonna die!" She announced to no one in particular. Mina had no idea whether or not she was alone. She shared an apartment with her boyfriend, Izuku, and he had the day off but she didn't know whether or not he would be home.

Well, when in doubt, be dramatic. She laid on the floor for a few minutes longer. She needed a nap and a shower in equal measure, but she wasn't willing to move for either of those things. Well, the floor was comfortable enough...

"Oh, geez..." Izuku said as he peeked his head into the living room. "Mina, what are you doing on the floor."

Mina groaned loudly and rolled over, spreading her limbs in all directions. "Izuuukuuu." She dragged the syllables out as she looked at him.

Izuku sighed and shook his head as he approached. "Do you have to do this every time?" He asked with a smile.

She pouted at him. "Is that how you treat your poor overworked girlfriend?" She asked.

He crouched down and poked her forehead gently. "You could have least fallen onto the couch," He told her.

"It was too far," She insisted.

Izuku had gotten used to his girlfriend's antics and learned to be amused by them instead of surprised. He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head and scooped her into his arms at the same time. She let out a small surprised sound, flushing slightly at the unexpected action. Her arms went around his neck and she looked at him with confusion. "I figured you'd be tired when you got home so I drew you a bath."

"Aww, Izu!" She cooed. She carefully nuzzled his cheek, sighing in contentment at the closeness. "You're so sweet to me." Izuku's smile widened as he carried her to the bathroom.

The bathtub was filled with bubbles and she looked forward to the relaxing soak. "Planning to join me?" She asked him playfully.

He shook his head. "You were too tired to walk a minute ago and now you want me to join you?"

Her only answer was to smile at him, bright and cheeky.

Izuku laughed. "You're too much sometimes," He told her. "You get into the bath, Mina, I'll take care of you."

She found herself blushing in the face of his sincerity. She looked away as a smile spread across her own face. "Alright, Thanks."

She undressed without fanfare, though part of her was tempted to tease him a little, she really was too tired for that. She slipped into the warm water and felt as if all her energy drained away as she relaxed against the back of the tub. The bath smelled faintly of lilac and the bubbles ticked her cheek as she sank down into the water. Izuku sat down beside the tub, smiling at her and reaching out to card his fingers through her hair and massage her scalp. She let her eyes drift closed as she hummed in contentment.

"Wanna tell me about your day?" He asked softly.

She shook her head slightly, careful not to dislodge his hand. "I don't want to think about work or villains ever again," She told him with a small whine.

"That's gonna make being a pro hero a little difficult," He told her.

"I'll switch to a publicity only hero," Mina said. "Alien Queen is here to save the day... from high prices!"

They both laughed. Mina could feel all the day's tension melting from her body.

"From Alien Queen to Savings Queen, huh?" Izuku asked. "You're gonna give all the other pro stars a run for their money."

"You know it," She said drowsily. She was starting to become too relaxed. She thought that she might doze off any minute.

Izuku's hand brushed her cheek and she opened her eyes. "Sit up for me. I'll wash your hair, then we can get you to bed."

Mina hummed in reply, sitting up a bit. Izuku poured a small pitcher of warm water over her head before reaching out for the shampoo. He was careful of her horns as he gently worked her hair into a lather and scratched gently at her scalp. Once he was done, he rinsed her hair and repeated the process once more. Then he dropped a towel onto her head. Mina moved it aside as she peeked up at him.

Izuku's warm smile made her heart beat faster, even now. "You work on your hair, I'll dry the rest of you.

She blushed. "Alright." He'd come a long way from the boy that used to stutter at every suggestive look she threw his way, but she guessed that was her fault. She could only get away with teasing him for so long before he got used to it, at least a little. She stood up, drying her hair carefully as she stepped out of the tub and onto the bath mat. Izuku wrapped her in a large fluffy towel, using it as an excuse to hug her and pressing a surprise kiss to her lips.

"I love you," She told him.

"I love you, too, Mina." He told her. "Now let's get you dry and in bed."


End file.
